


Claimed by The Devil

by Madzbxox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Samifer - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10154057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madzbxox/pseuds/Madzbxox
Summary: All Sam Winchester wanted was love from the black haired beauty at work, what he didn't know was that he had already been claimed by the Devil himself.





	

It was a rainy, cold day when Sam met what was soon to be his best friend. Sam was at the office where he worked and rain droplets were rolling down the window pane almost like they were racing each other. It reminded Sam of when he was young and would roll down the little hills surrounding his small home when he was a child, he was always behind the others, but smiling nonetheless. Sam grinned at the memory, If only things now could be as simple as they were then, when he didn't have to worry about paying the rent, keeping up with work, making sure he had enough money for food, and the frustrating concept of love.   
Love had been on his mind a lot lately, it seemed like everyone around had had fallen under it’s spell and he was no exception. However, while his friends in love were happily getting married, he was stuck daydreaming about what could be if his co-worker, Gen, could only love him back.   
From the moment Sam had spotted Gen he knew he was a goner. She had dark hair that reminded him of the night sky and eyes that twinkled like stars to match. Her smile contrasted the rest of her, lighting up any room like the sun shining through the clouds on a rainy day. Sam was crazy for her, he would truly do anything to be able to call her his own, and that's how he ended up at his devil-worshiping friends house later that night.   
Besides the whole ‘Worshiping the devil’ thing, Garth was mostly normal. Mostly. But even if he was a bit strange, him and Sam had been friends since middle school and Sam could definitely rely on him when he was in need as Garth could rely on Sam.  
“C’mon Sammy, It’s not that bad- I’ve made a few deals with them before and I’m still alive!” Garth had been trying to convince Sam to get a little help from below with his love problem for the past hour and it might have actually been started to work.   
“Garth, you may be alive and well now, but you said it yourself, when you die you spend eternity in hell, I don’t think I want that.” Despite being on the brink of making a demon deal, Sam was actually very religious.   
“So what? I’d much rather spend eternity with some hot demons than a bunch of over-glorified birds.” Sam rolled his eyes   
“How do you know that all of them are hot?” He questioned   
“Because if they weren’t, I would have stopped making deals a long time ago.” He smirked with a cocky glint in his eye. “That happens to be an added bonus, to seal a deal with a demon, you have to make out with them.”  
Sam grimaced, the only person he wanted to make out with was Gen, but he figured if he was going to be kissing Gen in the future he may as well get some practice with a demon first.   
“Ok, I’ll do it.” Sam sighed in defeat, Garth had once again convinced him to do something terribly stupid, but he hoped that this time everything would come out ok.  
Garth grinned, he knew Sam would come around, he always did.   
“Awesome! So all you have to do is mix a bit of this and that” Garth explained pulling a bunch of nameless containers off the shelves of his tiny kitchen and dumping them into a bowl  
“...and then say a few words.” He pulled a piece of notebook paper out of his coat pocket, the edges yellowing with age and the writing barely legible.  
Sam took the paper from Garth and swallowed his fear before speaking in a hushed whisper “In nomine magni, dei nostri satanas introibo ad altare, Domini Inferi.”  
Garth lit a match that illuminated their faces and dropped it into the bowl. Smoke filled the room, seemingly coming out of nowhere because both boys knew that that amount of smoke could not come from one little match.   
Sam was left with watering eyes and burnt lungs, barely being able to hold it together long enough to look up at the stranger in front of him. The man took a step forward and rested his hand on Sam’s shoulder.   
Sam’s eyes widened in disbelief at the speed in which his lungs returned to normal and his tears vanished. He knew that somehow the nameless man had something to do with it. He staggered back a few steps and finally was able to clearly see the man.  
He had dirty blonde hair and golden tan skin with stubble poking out of his soft-looking cheeks. The man was shorter than Sam, but this was not much of a surprise because most people were. He also appeared to be older, Sam guessed it couldn’t be by more than 10 years though- physically, Sam had to remind himself, forgetting that he was staring at a demon.   
After he was content with his examination, he finally mustered up the courage to speak.   
“So...you’re the demon that’s gonna make Gen love me?” He questioned.  
“A demon? Nah.” The man smirked evilly.   
“Then what are you?! Garth said we were summoning a demon!” Sam was starting to panic.  
“Well, apparently your friend doesn’t know his spells”  
Garth decided to finally speak up “But-but, I’ve done this so many times and I’ve never messed up!” His eyes widened with fear  
“If you’re not a demon than what are you?” Sam asked, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer.   
“Well Sammy, I’m the king of them. Tis I, Lucifer, in the flesh.” Lucifer smiled, obviously thinking he was hilarious.  
Sam didn’t know what was more surprising, that he was talking to the Lucifer, That Lucifer knew his name, or that Lucifer actually had a sense of humor, even if it was a bit twisted.   
“Now, now, boys, let’s not get too excited here.” he jokingly said as a result of the boy’s lack of emotions, both of them had just been to stunned to say anything.   
“Well, you called me to help, so let’s get to it.” he grinned and Sam was starting to question why he ever listened to Garth as the Devil himself puckered his lips and started to move toward him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda new to this so I hope you guys enjoy, and please leave feedback on how i can improve! :)


End file.
